The Mad Queen
by darkwight
Summary: AU Where Dany takes the Iron Throne. Enjoy.
1. Dany: Fear Me

After taking the Iron Throne, Daenerys had the engineers working around the clock to make modifications to the Red Keep's Great Hall. The first thing she had removed was the ceiling. One of the main reasons being so that she could always have one of her Dragons at her back. She didn't like them to be kept inside the Dragonpit over on Rhaenys' Hill all of the time; it was too far for her comfort, but at night it is where she would have them housed. Even when the Silver Queen had the pit rebuilt she made sure that it did not don a dome.

Whenever asked why she had the roofs removed she simply would say, "Dragons are not meant to reign under a ceiling. For them to grow large and strong they need wide open skies. We fly because we are free. We are unlike all the other beasts of the world who are small and can be contained...put into cages or stables. Humans use the common beasts for their own selfish reasons and as servants. But a Dragon is no Slave.

Besides...It rains very little here in King's Landing. A little water can never hurt. I do not need a roof over my Throne; for the entire sky that spans over the Seven Kingdoms will serve as my ceiling."

Today she sat on the Iron Throne, with Drogon looming protectively over her. Daenerys would rotate between the three dragons each day. Though she never said it, everyone knew that Balerion Reborn was her favorite. The black and red beast had eyes the same color as the coals of hell and his teeth were as black as shadow. Her Queen's Guard were always lined along the sides of the Great Hall. Instead of a white cloak, they donned crimson red; another one of her modifications.

After settling into her position as ruler, Daenerys would make sure that she was feared and loved amongst her people. _"They must know that I have a gentle heart...but they also must know that I am as fierce as a Dragon's flame."_ She thought. _"These people...will not betray me like they did my Father. If they call me Mad...let them. It does not matter. I am their Queen and everything I have done is for their sake. This...Throne...I didn't ask for it. It is my Duty and Birthright. But before I show them my kindness, I must remove the flies that polute my air."_

"Bring me Cersei and Jamie Lannister!"


	2. Cersei: A Queen You Shall be

Cersei and Jamie had been kept in the dungeons during the time of Daenerys' renovations. It was told that the new Queen had plans for them. Cersei could care less about herself or Jamie, yet she wondered about the safety of her children. As they were dragged by a few members of the Queen's Guard she spared a glance over to her Twin. His expression was indifferent, but she could tell he was worried. She always could.

By the time the two had reached the Great Hall, Cersei's legs almost crumbled from beneath her. The mere sight of the red and black beast looming behind her replacement struck fear into her heart. And that was something that took a great deal of effort. The Lioness had never seen a dragon before, she'd only heard stories...but looking into its eyes she could the windows to all of the Seven Hells.

"We've brought them to you...just as you commanded, My Queen." A Knight said.

"Thank you, Ser." Daenerys flashed them a warm smile and then her attention focused on Jamie. Those lilac irises pierced into him like scolding fire.

Cersei's heart skipped a beat seeing how quickly the woman went from kind to lethal. Was she mad as they said? The golden-haired woman studied the Silver Queen and at that moment, the prophesy she was told echoed through her mind. '_'__Queen you shall be__, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear." _She had to admit that Daenerys was very stunning and clearly younger. All this time she thought it would be Margaery or Sansa to take her place as Queen, but no...It was this Targaryen girl who everyone assumed was nothing more than mere fable. Yet, she was real as the Dragon that protected her. Would this girl really take all that she held dear?

"Ser Jamie...or should I say...King Slayer..." Daenerys began. "You took the life of my Father. I understand that he threatened the life of your Sire and threatened the lives of the citizens. It still remains inexcusable; like the rest of his King's Guard, you swore an oath. You had a choice whether to take his life or not. You could have simply left him to burn along with the rest of the city along with the the people that you cared nothing for! But you chose to kill him."

She chuckled. "I hear that you aren't that kind of man anymore. They say that a Dothraki humbled you..." The girl spared a glace to the Blood Riders who stood to her left, admiring them. "...when he took your hand and since then you have changed! But still; you took a life. The life that played a hand in birthing me and for that you will pay the price."

"Rakharo!" Her voice boomed through the foyer. "Bring me his heart..."


	3. Dany: Example

Daenerys honestly didn't care much for her father. Aerys Targaryen was as insane as they come. She heard stories of how the Mad King would ravage her mother and burn those who spoke against him. When his son, Rhaegar, lost the battle agaisnt Robert Baratheon, he knew his reign was over. If he was going to die then he would die like a true Targaryen, bathed in flames. If they were going to steal the Throne from him, Aerys would take the entire city with him and they'd have to dig the damn chair out of the field of Ashes that would be left behind. That grand finale was going to be his Legacy and the Silver Queen completely understood that.

Daenerys' main reason for ordering the death of the King Slayer was to provide an example. She needed to instill fear in those who questioned her Power and make them respect her. As Rakharo forced the King Slayer to his knees she saw the golden-haired male pass a glance to his sister; a silent farewell. By this time, Cersei has been struggling in the grip of a Knight, cursing and pleading. The Queen simply raised her voice as a growl bellowed in the base of Drogon's throat. Her Dragons always grew irritable whenever she felt the same.

"Silence!" She said and the former Queen simply quieted her wails to a sob.

"Cersei...I figured I'd get what was coming to me soon enough." That signature cocky grin stretched across Jamie's face. "Let her prove herself to the Court. Let her prove how 'heartless' she is. I deserve this anyway..." The Lannister chuckled.

Daenery's nostrils flared and she signaled for her bloodrider to draw his dagger. "Kill him and be done with it..." Without a word he plunged the blade into Jamie's chest, blood flowed onto the floor while his screams of agony filled the entire space. Soon enough his wails died out once the Dothraki warrior snatched the heart from his chest.

"Stand back..." The Silver Queen commanded to who stood near the fresh corpse. "Drogon shall feed..."

The black and red Dragon luched his neck forward, grasping the body in those large teeth and tossed the now mangled body into the air, charring it with his Dragon Flame before catching it in his mouth. The Court stirred in horror at the sight; a few even left. When the deed was done, she beckoned to her Blood Rider again.

"Bring the heart to me, Blood of my Blood."


	4. Cersei: All That I Hold Dear

Cersei watched in complete and utter horror as she witnessed the only man she ever loved die. Not only that, but the Silver Queen didn't even leave the body to be buried. She merely fed Jamie's corpse to her Dragon as if he were a piece of horse flesh. The Lioness wiped the tears from her eyes using her bound wrists the best she could and stood up straight. As long as she still had her children all would be well; part of her yearned to join Jamie and the other part of her wished to stay behind.

"When I was sold to the Dothraki..." Daenerys spoke, lightly squeezing Jamie's heart in her hand. "And Khal Drogo's seed had quickened within me...I grew pregnant with a son. To give him strength and prove my worth as a Khaleesi of their people, I had to consume a Horse's heart..." The corner of the Targaryen's mouth curled into a grin. "The Kingslayer's heart is rather small in comparison...So I don't think I'll have any trouble consuming this one at all."

Cersei's emerald-colored eyes grew wide the instant she witnessed Daenerys take a bite out of the organ. She forced back the bile that churned in her stomach and turned her head as blood dripped down the young Queen's chin and down to her breasts. The Court began to stir even more and amongst the crowd, people whispered calling her the Mad Queen.

"You Targaryens are all monsters aren't you? Nothing but savages coming from foreign lands who ride on the backs of your winged beasts, burning all that oppose you." The heir to Casterly Rock said, her voice clear, yet sullen. "It's sad that you have to Rule using fear...you think these people will serve you, _Your Grace_? They're snakes...all of them...and each one will try to strangle you in your sleep."

Daenerys swallowed a chunk of the heart, which was now almost gone. "Humans are savage in nature, _Queen Reagent." _Blood coated her lips and chin. "I learned that fact when I heard how your Lord Husband started a war over a single woman! I've come to learn that after hearing tales of how my Brother's wife was raped and her children died at the hands of Knights. I learned that after your Lord Husband sent assassins and sell swords after Viserys and I when we were nothing but **mere children**!" She paused for a moment, lowering her voice again. "Do you truly think that these buildings, customs, and clothing make us civilized? You are mistaken, sweetling. Very Mistaken."

The blonde set her jaw, daring not to argue. She'd never admit it out loud, but the girl was right. "It is clear that I am not here to argue ethics with you...So what is it that you want with _me_."

"If you are wondering...will not kill you, as I killed your Brother, Cersei." Her bloody lips offered the Lannister a kind smile. "You have not wronged me in any way, shape, or form as Ser Jamie did. What I would like you to do is swear fealty to me."


	5. Dany: Kneel

When the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms bit into the heart she was actually surprised that the texture wasn't that of a horse's. Though it's taste didn't bother her much, it was still very chewy and clearly far from delicious. Just like the first time, she had kept the organ down, pushing through bite after bite. The entire time her expression was passive. _"These people will know not to cross me. Unlike my Father, I will actually do good for the Realm instead of running it into the ground. They will respect me through both love and fear. This is my Throne now and I will play this game by my rules." _

"Swear your fealty to me..." Daenerys said while waving off Ser Barristan's offer of a hankercheif. "...and you shall rule over your Casterly Rock. Govern it in anyway you see fit as long as it does not affect the realm as a whole. I need Lords, Cersei, and something tells me that you will make a fine one."

"What if I refuse..." The former Queen's ivy gaze met her violet one. "What will you do then?"

The Khaleesi laughed. "I will take everything you hold dear."

Cercei sneered at the younger female. "You dare threaten my children?"

"A savage I may be...but I do not kill children. I know what it means to be a mother..." Daenerys raised a hand as Drogon leaned down, and she rubbed his nose. "And I know what it means to have a child taken from me..." That same hand drifted to her stomach. "I wish that pain on no one...not even my worst of enemies. But your daughter will remain in Dorne and your son will remain as a hostage of my House. And you...will go back to your Cell and never be seen again. Shall they cross me when they come of age...I have no quarrels with giving them to the Flames while I have you watch."

Daenerys could see how angry Cersei was getting. She could tell that the Lioness wasn't too fond of being held at someone else's mercy. _"She deserves a taste of her own medicine..." _

"Kneel before me and I will not only give you Casterly Rock but **one** of your children as well. If you please me...I'll give you the other. This is up to you, really. Rot inside a Cell or enjoy what little happiness you have left in this world."


	6. Cersei: A New Era

"You're not making any sense..." Cersei said, looking over her Queen once again. "Why show me this...act of kindness?"

"As I've said before...you have not harmed me. I don't even know you, honestly. Truth be told...I need you, Cersei." Daenerys replied.

The blonde simply looked at her for a long minute while in deep thought. _"What is this girl planning?"_ She wondered. _"Why does she need me?" _Her eyes went over the Targaryen, analyzing her. The Queen that sat before her looked as sweet as ever if she wiped the blood from her face and didn't have a dragon hovering over her. This girl had a gentle heart and just like Jamie said, she was only using her brutality to provide an example. But underneath that fiery exterior, Cersei saw valiance. **She saw Rhaegar. **

At that moment she realized that Daenerys was indeed fit to rule. She could see through the Madness that everyone else had seen. The Lioness came to terms with the fact that her Rule was over and that this day would come regardless of how hard she fought against it. Especially since she'd fought against all the wrong women.

"I admire you Cersei..." Daenerys began. "I may not know you, but I know of your acts. You are every bit of Lion that every one says. Even in the face of a Dragon you remain proud and strong. You've cast aside all that threatened your position of power. Some say you wish to be man and I admire that!

I'm giving you all that you ever wanted! I assume...Lord Tywin planned for Ser Jamie to rule Casterly Rock, yes? But you're the eldest. It may be by mere moments, but regardless of that, you have every right to have Ruled."

"I see exactly what you are saying, your Grace, but why? What place do I have in this?" Cersei replied.

"I am beginning a New Era, Cersei. The Era of Queens."


End file.
